Dragoness
by TyrothDarkstorm
Summary: After a mishap in the lab, April is exposed to something that will change her. Will the others be able to reverse it? Or will she have to cope with her new life? Possible M rating in later chapters. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated anything. Life's been rather busy for me, so I haven't had so much time for this, but I have still done some when I've gotten the chance, and here is the result.** **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Dragoness**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Trial and Error**

Tyroth and Sephie were visiting Monalisa and the turtles, and arrived at a very good time as Casey and April had already planned a bit of a movie night together with the five ninja, and adding two more friends only made it more enjoyable for all of them.

However, as the time drew near, Donatello hadn't been seen for quite some time. Offering to look for him while the other prepared snacks and movies, April had a good hunch of where the brainy turtle might be, which was why she headed to his lab first.

Just like she thought, he was there, working on something while wearing a lab-coat and protective gloves and goggles. She coughed softly to carefully gain his attention, as she knew that many of his projects were delicate. Hearing this, Donatello turned around and saw April standing in the doorway.

"Oh, April. I didn't hear you." he said.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Donnie, but we're about to start the first movie."

"Is it that time already? Darn, I got so caught up in this that I forgot the time. But I can't leave this now, all work might be for nothing if I do."

"What are you working on anyway? Is it something I can help with?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind some extra help, April, but don't you want to watch the movie?"

"Casey picked the first one, and it's one that I don't like that much, one of the Mad Max films. Not my style at all."

"I can agree on that. But if you'd rather be here, then grab a coat, some gloves and a pair of goggles and we can get to work."

"So, what are you working on?" April asked again, while putting on protective gear.

"You remember when Tyroth was captured by the Foot."

"I do, that was horrible." April said, her stomach turning at the memory, and again when she saw the test tube with red liquid that Donatello was working on.

"Be glad you didn't see what we saw. Anyway, when we escaped, he had grabbed a whole bag filled with Arden's new serums. Dragon strength, dragon healing, fear serum, all of which I've been studying, but there was one more that we weren't even aware of that we brought with us."

"What kind of monstrous serum was that?"

"The very mutagen he created from Tyroth's dragon DNA to turn humans into clones of him."

"What?! Are you serious? That's dangerous, Donnie, what do you hope to achieve with this?"

"I want to know how it works, so maybe I can make an anti-mutagen to use against whatever more monsters Arden might cook up. If I can find the very agents that trigger the mutation, it is possible to create something that works in reverse, turning mutants into humans."

"But what if it was used against any of you guys? You'd be helpless."

"I don't think so. We were not mutated the same way as the clones and crossbreeds were, so it shouldn't affect us, at least not in the same way. But that's further in the future, right now, I want to examine this and runs some more tests on it."

"Just be careful, Donnie."

"I will be, I promise." the turtle said, taking a small sample of the mutagen with a pipette and placing it on a microscope slide.

Placing that under a microscope connected to a computer, they could see the chemicals on the screen. After having examined the visuals and taken notes on it, Donatello fetched a couple of bottles with various chemicals to test on the mutagen.

"Okay, April, if you could add one micro-litre of the dimethyl chlorinide to the sample, while I zoom in some more for an even closer look, we should be able to see any potential reactions clearly."

"Sure thing, Donnie." April said, preparing a small pipette with the chemical. "Ready?"

"Just one second, need to adjust the scope and… there. Okay, I'm ready."

With a gentle squeeze of the pipette, a nearly microscopical drop was added to the mutagen sample, and Donatello instantly saw the chemicals react, taking notes, both on paper and mental, of how the different particles moved.

"Interesting. If this reaction is what it seems like, then that compound could possibly work as a catalyst for the mutagen, accelerating the mutation or increasing its potency. But, if it is reacting not to the actual mutagenic components, but rather those for the transmission..."

"Then we might be able gain the same effect for an anti-mutagen. But what if Arden used it in his mutagen? We wouldn't get this reaction if that was the case, would we?"

"Hmm, no, you're right. He must have used another chemical, or combination of them, to achieve the same results. Let's add another five micro-litres of the dimethyl chlorinide and see what happens."

Said and done, April applied another dose of the chemical to the sample, and looked back at the screen, and the results were not subtle. Like earlier, the chemicals reacted to each other by a far more active movements of the nearly microscopical particles, but they kept picking up speed far beyond the last test. Very far.

As the two watched the event on the screen, the sample got even more agitated until it finally exploded.

But, given the small size of the sample, the so called explosion was nothing more than a small pop, leaving a very small area of the microscope covered with splattered mutagen, but it was enough to make April fall off her chair in shock.

"April! Are you alright!?" Donatello asked concerned, hurrying over to help her.

"Yeah, I was just caught by surprise, that's all." she then looked at the remains of the sample. "I think that was a bit too much dimethyl chlorinide. What do you think it reacted to?"

"Hard to say at this point, could be any number of possible components of the mutagen. Makes me think that Arden might have had something to stabilise the mixture."

"Guess we'll have to run more tests then."

"Without a doubt, however, I think we might need a break from this, it has been a long day for us all, and we'll miss the rest of the movies that we planned to watch."

"That's true. So just clean up then?"

"Most definitely, and we need to be thorough too. Don't want to miss any traces of the mutagen. You're sure you didn't get anything on you?"

"I'm sure, Donnie."

After roughly thirty minutes of carefully sanitizing the lab after the minor accident, the duo were ready to join the others for the next movie, and hoped that there were still some snacks left.

But, unbeknownst to them, a few stray droplets of the mutagen had been launched with enough force to reach April, getting caught in her hair. And as she sat down in the couch next to Monalisa, those droplets fell from the strands of hair and onto her skin.

 **And there you have it, a bit on the short side, but I think you know where it's going. Future chapters may also be on the short side, depending on where it feels like a good place to stop.**

 **Note: Dimethyl chlorinide is a reference to the second live action movie, Secret of the Ooze. The professor asks Mikey for it in one scene. Also, all sources that I have found spell it like that, even** **though it feels wrong to me. But what's one gonna do, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Waking Nightmare**

After several movies of varying kind, the movie night finally came to an end. It was already early morning topside, so the mutants all headed to bed, and so did April and Casey, borrowing one of the guest rooms. They had already dozed off several times during the movies, especially Casey, due to how late it was for them, but they didn't mind.

They had wanted to spend that time with their friends and they had enjoyed it all, well worth the time they had taken as a small vacation from their everyday lives.

As the hours passed by, Casey slept soundly next to his wife, as did she, but not for long.

A few hours before sunset, April began to toss and turn rather violently in her sleep, having a nightmarish feeling despite not dreaming anything. Waking up, she felt feverish and sweat almost dripped from her forehead, and with a pounding headache, she was far from okay.

It was on slightly wobbly legs that she left the guest room and hurried to the bathroom, trying to move silently through the dark lair as the others were still sleeping. Reaching it, she quickly entered and reached for the toilet, throwing up everything she had eaten earlier that night.

After a few minutes of heavy heaving, her stomach was empty and the taste of bile lingered in her mouth, but she didn't feel any better. She didn't think much of it, since that is usually the case after throwing up.

"Ugh… must have had too much junk food…" she groaned as she flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash off.

The cool water felt soothing as it touched her skin, but while washing her face, she noticed that she kept scratching herself with her fingernails. Once she was done, she saw that they were sharper than she had thought they were, even though she usually kept them well trimmed.

Looking up, she saw her reflection in the mirror, but there were something that seemed off about it. Taking a closer look, she gasped when she noticed that her eyes had changed, now the whites were gold and the irises were red with vertically slit pupils.

As she recognised her new eyes, she realised what must have happened, and panic started to form.

"Oh no… no no no no… no! It can't be!"

As her panic kept building, she could see that she was still changing, with her skin around her eyes slowly turning into red scales, and that only made her panic even more. Unfortunately for her, that also caused her transformation to accelerate, and with it came an overwhelming sense of pain, especially in her skull, shoulder blades and lower back, and soon after, new body parts started to grow in those regions.

Eventually, the pain became too much for poor April, and she couldn't hold back the loud scream that echoed throughout the entire lair, waking everyone.

"April?" Casey asked slightly groggy upon hearing the scream of his wife, then he realized what it was that he had heard. "April! Hold on, babe, I'm coming!"

In only his underwear, he rushed out from the guest room, hurrying to the source of the scream, and he wasn't the only one. All of the mutants were also on their way there, most of them having thrown on something for the sake of decency, such as the girls and Splinter that were wearing robes, and Tyroth had made due with a large towel around his waist.

Reaching the bathroom door, Casey quickly and forcefully pulled it open. Luckily for him, April hadn't had the time to lock it earlier, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw on the other side. Nobody was.

April was laying in a fetal position on the bathroom floor, crying but not screaming any longer, her new form clear for all to see. Her skin was now red scales, her nails were claws and she had grown horns, wings and a tail, all while the rest of her body had become more reptilian than human. She still retained her hair, but it was a mess, and her night clothes were torn almost to the point of falling apart.

"April!?"

 **That certainly beats just having to throw up in the middle of the night. How will the rest of the gang react to this development?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Work Cut Out For You**

"April!?"

Seeing their auburn haired friend, now a red humanoid dragon, the other mutants were at a loss for words. Casey was the first to recover from the shock, for he needed to help his wife, and thus hurried over to her.

"April… What… what happened to you?" he asked as he dropped to his knees and embraced her, she putting her arms around him as well as she cried into his chest.

Looking at her mutant features, everyone recognized them from Tyroth, and Donatello paled when he connected the dots.

"She's a dragon mutant? How's that even possible?" Leonardo asked, turning to Donatello, hoping for a theory from the brainy turtle.

"We weren't careful enough… Oh god..."

"Donnie?"

"Last night, at the start of the movie night… I was working in my lab when April came to check on me, she stayed to help, but there was a minor mishap."

"Mishap? What kind of mishap?" Sephie asked.

"We examined a sample that reacted violently to the testing. It was one of Arden's serums, the one he used to create the clones of Tyroth. For a lack of better terms, a dragon mutagen."

"Wait, what?! I grabbed that too?!" Tyroth exclaimed, remembering how he had taken numerous vials of super healing and super strength serums that Arden had made from his blood, his DNA.

"Yes, and I was surprised as well. But the sample, it must have reacted to the chemical we added, because it sort of exploded, splattering a very, very tiny area, yet somehow April must have gotten exposed to it."

"So this is your fault!" Casey snapped, glaring angrily at Donatello.

"In a way, yes, but I never wanted this to happen, I swear."

"But it still did, all because of you and your experiments!" Casey said, breaking the embrace with April, and walked up to Donatello. "You turn her back right now! You hear me?! Right now!"

"That's enough, Casey." Tyroth said, placing a hand between the two, the claws turned towards Casey.

"Tyroth's right." said Leonardo. "It was an accident, and while I understand that you're upset, getting all angry about this won't help."

"Please, Casey." April said with a rather weak voice. "Donnie tried to make sure that I was alright back then, several times, and I told him that I was. I was certain I was."

Casey looked at his mutated wife, then at Donatello and back again, took a few deep breathes and tried to calm himself.

"Fine." he sighed.

"I promise you, both of you, that I will find a way to undo this." Donatello said, hurrying off to his room and then the lab to start working instantly. "If someone would be so kind to make sure I don't forget to eat, I would appreciate it."

"This was certainly not how I imagined to start the day." said Sephie.

"Indeed." said Splinter. "And seeing how we are all awake, we might just as well begin our day as well. Though, with what has happened, I think that our regular training sessions will have to be put on hold for a while. And that will give the rest of you more time for your chores instead."

"Bummer, and here I thought there was a silver lining to the whole thing." Michelangelo muttered.

"Come on, April." Monalisa said caringly, helping April back on her feet, letting her lean on her for support if needed. "Let's go to my and Raph's room, and see if we can find you some better fitting clothes."

"Thank you, Mona."

"I'll go with you too, if that's okay." said Sephie, feeling that April might need more than one friend at the moment.

Once they had gotten to the room, Monalisa closed and locked the door behind them, just to be on the safe side, then she started to rummage through her clothes to see if she had something that might fit. Skirts were no problem, and all of Monalisa's pants had been modified to accommodate her tail, but tops were a whole different thing, since April now had wings.

"How are you feeling, April?" Sephie asked.

"Shocked mostly, shaken and a bit scared, it's a lot to take in, this new form and everything."

"We both know how that is." said Sephie and Monalisa nodded, both remembering their own mutations. "At least you are among friends. Just imagine if this had happened topside."

"Yeah, that would have been really bad." said Monalisa.

"Guess it was sort of a blessing in disguise then, if only a small one." said April.

"There, I hope that these will do." Monalisa said as she handed April a bundle of clothes to choose from.

"You are too kind, Mona, thank you." April said as she sat down on the bed. She looked at the bundle and smiled, picking up a pair of jeans with flame pattern at the end of the legs. "I remember these, I gave them to you the day that we first met, so that you would have some new clothes. I'm actually surprised that you still have them."

"I actually like them quite a lot," Monalisa said with a smile. "but sadly I don't really use them all that much, I'm hoping that they will of use to you now. It feels so strange to have the roles reversed of what it was back then."

"Yeah, it sure does."

* * *

After about half an hour, the girl emerged from the room, all but Sephie being dressed for the day ahead of them, though she quickly hurried over to the guest room to get changed as well. It hadn't taken overly long time to find a set of clothes for April, but she really needed the time to properly process everything, and Monalisa and Sephie had been a great help.

Her new attire consisted of the jeans with flame pattern and a black corset with a quite low back. As she now was more muscular than before, more so than either of the girls, though not even close to as muscular as Tyroth, the clothes were a tight fit, and the corset was more on the revealing side than she preferred for common clothes, but it was the only piece of clothing that could accommodate her wings without modifications. She fully understood why Tyroth was shirtless on all but the rare occasion, the wings were really inconvenient.

The others had gotten ready for the day as well, getting dressed and preparing breakfast. Tyroth was working hard to make sure that there was something for everyone, while Leonardo helped prepare a tray of food for Donatello, just in case.

Casey, Raphael and Michelangelo stood outside the kitchen, talking a bit about had happened, hoping that April would be okay. And when they saw the girls approaching, Michelangelo was the first one to speak to them.

"Wow! Looking good, April!" he said, giving her a thumbs up, but he was quickly given a whack on the back of his head. Rubbing the sore spot, he looked at Raphael, who just shook his head and nodded at Casey.

"That's my wife you're talking about!" Casey scolded the orange-masked turtle.

"Sorry, just trying to be nice. Didn't mean anything with it."

"Mikey's got his heart in the right place." Sephie said with a smile. "Besides, Kate's got her eyes on him, so he wouldn't even dream of trying anything that you might be worried about, Casey."

"Yeah, she'd do worse stuff than kill me if she thought that."

"I guess that's a good point."

"Breakfast's ready!" they heard Tyroth call out from the kitchen, and everyone headed there to get some food. And to everyone's surprise, so did Donatello, but he only grabbed the tray that had been prepared for him and immediately went back to his lab, eating some on the way as well.

* * *

It wasn't the most cheery breakfast the group had had, but they all did their best to keep their spirits high and April did feel a little better because of it.

Once they were done, most of them had chores to attend to rather than training, but they still made sure to have time for April if she needed them. Monalisa had the thought of watching a movie together with her, to take her mind of things for a while, but April declined.

"Thanks, Mona, but I think it would be best if I actually help Donnie." she said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I understand that you want to be human again as quick as possible, trust me, I do, but are you sure that you are okay?"

"I'm sure, Mona, but thanks for asking."

As April was about to walk over to the lab, Donatello came over to her first, carrying a syringe, a rubber tube, some cotton balls and alcohol.

"Speak of the devil. I was just about to go over to you, Donnie."

"You were? Well, I guess I beat you to it then. Either way, I want a blood sample from you, April. It won't take long."

April gladly let Donatello take a sample, since it was needed for the work on a cure. Once he had prepared her arm, he began drawing some blood into the syringe. She clenched her now sharp teeth as the needle penetrated the flesh of her arm, but she was amazed when she saw how the tiny wound closed itself almost instantly after the needle had been removed, leaving no trace of it at all, almost as if it never happened.

"Wow, dragons really do heal fast." she said, rubbing the sore spot a little.

"They sure do. And I owe my life to the serums Arden made with that ability." said Monalisa.

"Which makes it all the more deadly in their hands." said Donatello. "But we'll deal more with that at a later date, I got my work cut out for me now."

"I'll help you, Donnie." said April.

"Thanks, April, but no thanks."

"Huh? But... but why?"

"Trust me, I would love to have your help with this, I would even insist on it. But I don't think that you're mentally and emotionally stable right now. No offence."

"Why wouldn't I be stable? I feel fine."

"I want to believe that, but you have just mutated, and it will take some time for you to fully adjust to it. Who knows what state your brain chemistry is in right now. Just take it easy for a couple of hours, gather your thoughts and calm down properly, then I'll gladly have your help."

April didn't like it, but she did see the logic in Donatello's arguments, and reluctantly agreed with them.

"I guess I'm free for that movie then, Mona."

"Don't worry about it, April. Some rest will do you good. And I think I know a few movies that you'll like."

As the girls walked over to the TV area, Donatello could see that April was upset, and he couldn't blame her. In fact, he blamed himself for the accident, for everything. He should have been more careful.

"I'm so sorry for all this, April." he said in a low voice, even though the girls were out of earshot. "I promise you, I will find a way to make you human again."

As Donatello made his way back to the lab with the sample, he failed to notice that Casey was nearby, and that he had heard what the turtle had said.

"You'd better make her human again, or you'll answer to me." Casey snarled in a low voice while glaring angrily at Donatello.

 **Donnie sure has his work cut out for him, and it won't be easy, not even close. And as one would expect, Casey is not very happy with the events, and obviously blames poor Donnie.**

 **At least April got her friends close by, so if she needs them, they'll be there for her. She might just need that more than they know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **How To Train Your Dragoness**

Donatello had been working almost non-stop for several hours, and he would even had forgotten to eat the food he had brought with him if the others hadn't checked in on him from time to time, and brought him extra coffee as well.

This time, Tyroth was the one to check on Donatello, curious to know what progress had been made, if any.

"You okay in here, Donnie?" he asked as he stepped inside the lab.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Tyroth. Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But I still feel horrible for putting April through this."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it was an accident."

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better." the turtle sighed. "Still, I must focus on this, so I don't really have the time to feel sorry about myself."

"It's only been a couple of hours, but have you had any luck so far?"

"As a matter of fact, I have made some progress. It wasn't the first time I've been working on that mutagen, so I already have a decent amount of data on it, and that has helped quite a lot, though not as much as I would have needed."

"That's something at least. So how does your report sound?"

"Sadly, not as good as I would have wanted it to. Genetically, she's basically a female clone of you, with only trace amounts of her human DNA left, which is why she still have many of those features left. Technically, she's closer related to you now that your own sister ever was."

"With the whole clone-thing, that's to be expected. But then she doesn't possess any of my magic, just like Arden's cheap knock-offs."

"That's true, but that only eliminates one problem. I still have to turn her back to human form, and that's the hardest part."

"But the whole point with the experiments on the mutagen was to make an anti-mutagen, right? You must have some ideas."

"Possible theories, yes, but nothing confirmed yet. My goal was to create a universal anti-mutagen, so that no matter what mutants Arden might create, we could turn them back to their original forms, at least if he uses the same base as this mutagen. But it would have to be a very powerful anti-mutagen to work like that, and specialised versions for each kind of mutant would be far more efficient, but at the same time almost as difficult to make. And right now, what we need is one specially tailored for April."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more bad news to this?"

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid you're right. Time might also be a factor here, and I don't know how much we have. Days, a week maybe, it's too early to tell, and what little data I have right now is inconclusive. But worst case scenario, I fear that if we don't change her back soon, I don't actually know if we can change her back."

"What?!" a woman's voice exclaimed behind the two mutants, and turning around, they saw April standing in the doorway with a very shaken look upon her face.

"You have to turn me back! I can't live like this! I just can't!"

"April, please, calm down." Tyroth said, but she didn't hear, she was far too upset.

"No! No no no no no!" she screamed and cried, and without any warning, a large stream of fire erupted from her mouth, threatening to engulf a large portion of the lab.

Tyroth reacted quickly, and blocked the flames with his body, spreading his wings as much as he could to keep the fire away from the not fire-prof Donatello and his equipment.

* * *

At that time, Leonardo was passing by and noticed the commotion. Hearing April screaming and flailing with her arms as the occasional flames still poured out of her mouth, he hurried over to try and help her.

"April!" he called out as he tried to grabbed on to her, but instead he was hit across the chest by her arm, and tossed aside like a ragdoll.

Seeing all what she was doing, April only became more and more upset, and scared of her own powers. It could all have ended very badly, if Tyroth hadn't taken the opportunity to restrain April by throwing his arms around her and covering her mouth with his hand. He also wrapped his wings around her to make sure that no flames would escape.

As she struggled in fear, he could feel that she was almost as strong as he was, and he really had to work to hold his grip.

"It's all right, April! We won't hurt you!" he said as calmly as he could during the circumstances. "Just try to breath through your nostrils. Long and deep breaths. Calm down."

It took a little while, but eventually April started to calm down, and Tyroth felt that he could loosen his grip on her, removing his hand from her mouth, while still having his arms around her, though it was more like a strong hug.

"That's it. Nice and easy."

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" April sobbed, a few tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, April, it's okay. We'll get through this, I promise."

"This is why I wanted you to get some rest." said Donatello, checking up on Leonardo, getting him back on his feet. "I was afraid that you weren't completely stable, and it seems that I was right, though I wish that I wasn't."

"What really happened here?" Leonardo asked.

"It's a case of really bad timing, and poorly chosen words from me." Donatello explained. "April walked in on us while I was explaining to Tyroth that we might be short on time for a cure, though I worded it as if it would be impossible to turn April back after a certain time."

"Then what did you mean?" April asked, still trying to calm down.

"It seems that your mutation hasn't quite set in yet, so to speak. Think of it as clay that has yet to harden, while it is in this stage, changing it back ain't that hard compared to once it has hardened, but once that happens, it might take many months or more to make an anti-mutagen that works. That is what I meant to say, but I got it wrong. Sorry about that, I blame the coffee. But I promise you again, I will turn you back as soon as I can. Word of honour."

"I believe you, Donnie. I… I just got so scared, and this body… it feels so… so alien."

"We have to do something about that." Tyroth said as he released his grip on April, though still supporting her. "Should have done it right away."

"What are you thinking, Tyroth?" Leonardo asked.

"Regardless of when Donnie finishes the anti-mutagen, April needs to learn how to control her new body. I know exactly what she's going through on that part, having gone through it myself years ago, so obviously I am the only one that can teach her."

"Who better to teach a dragon, than another dragon." Leonardo said. "An excellent idea. Though, if it will include fire, maybe you should have a place to train where you can't set anything on fire."

"How about the old tunnel we thought of converting into an emergency storage area?" Donatello suggested. "It's only a thirty minutes walk away to the east, and it's big and empty, doesn't show up on any maps that we've found, really out of the way for everyone."

"Sounds perfect to me." said Tyroth.

"I'll explain how to get there." said Leonardo, leading the two dragons to his room where he had a map of the sewers.

* * *

Following Leonardo's directions, it took Tyroth and April a little more than half an hour, but they did find the tunnel without incident. The entrance was little more than a hole in the wall, it had most likely collapsed on its own over time, but the inside was a large area, just as Donatello had said.

The tunnel was over two hundred feet long, ending in another brick wall, and fifty feet wide with an arched roof that was at most twenty feet high. While the area was quite old, it still had working lights, controlled from a fusebox connected to one of several power-lines running the length of the tunnel.

"This should do nicely for this." Tyroth said as he walked to the middle of the area, with April right behind him.

"And there is not much that could burn if I were to breath fire again." April said with a slightly sombre voice, remembering what had happened earlier. "I can't believe that I almost burned you guys."

"The same thing happened to me when I discovered that I could breath fire. Good thing that Sephie was quick enough to avoid the flames. In the end, it only cost us a chair, and a pair of my shorts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the first months weren't easy for any of us, trying to get used to our new bodies, and the fire breath was the most difficult to get used to, not to mention learn how to control, but I got it in the end."

"So, how do we do it?"

"Specialised organs. Donnie and James have both done various examinations of my anatomy to figure out the exact process, and according to my dragon memories, it seems that my dragon ancestors also knew this.

In short, we got a pair of extra lungs, right underneath and slightly behind our normal lungs, containing highly pressurised flammable gasses. This gas mixture is ignited with the aid of two chemicals that react to each other. The chemicals are each produced in a gland located near our kidneys, and they mix in the back of our mouths, where the outlets are located.

When we breath fire, we inhale a lot of extra oxygen, in part to make sure that we can still breath, but also to supply oxygen for the flames, then when we breath out, our fire lungs release the gas that mixes on the way through the throat and then with the chemicals and oxygen, creating our signature weapon, and the pressure of the gas also gives it the range."

"So that's how it works." April said, genuinely fascinated by the science behind everything. "But why did I breath fire earlier? I wasn't trying to."

"Just like we had to learn how to walk and speak from our parents, so did young dragons learn how to breath fire from their, but should they feel threatened, they can unleash flames to defend themselves, but it is uncontrolled and more of a way to scare away their foe or get the attention of a fellow dragon."

"And when I got upset over what I thought Donnie said, my body reacted accordingly." April filled in. "So as long as I don't get upset or feel threatened, I shouldn't breath fire again."

"Right, but I still think you should learn how to do it, as it will also help you control it if you would find yourself in such a situation, though I will admit that it isn't the easiest to control." Tyroth took a short moment to gather his thoughts, looking for the words to explain it.

"Even short and seemingly shallow breaths can draw in enough air to breath fire, this works because because we have a secondary diaphragm that causes our fire lungs to open up. We contract this diaphragm to draw in air into the fire lungs, and when we relax it, the air and gas mixture is forced out, and that also causes the glands to eject the chemicals into the back of your mouth, which will ignite the gas as it rushes out."

Taking a short breath, Tyroth released a small amount of fire as a demonstration.

"Try to find that other diaphragm by breathing deeply, feel it behind your lungs, contract it just a little."

April took several deep breaths, and at first she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, but as she continued, she noticed something deep inside her. As she thought about it, she remembered feeling something during her fiery outburst earlier, something she didn't think of at the time, but with the knowledge she now possessed, she understood what it was.

Taking a few minutes to see if she could control it, she felt how it moved inside her. With another deep breath, she again felt how it moved, and when she exhaled, flames erupted from her mouth, though it was just a short burst that didn't reach very far. But she continued to try several more times, and while not all were successful, most were and they also improved slightly.

"I think I got it now." she said, taking another deep breath, and this time she released a longer lasting breath of flame that she let sweep across the room. However, she didn't think about where Tyroth stood, and thus sprayed the flames right in his face.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. We dragons are fire-prof after all, and I'm willing to bet this happened all the time back in the days."

"I suppose you're right, still, I should have been more careful."

"That's what this training is for. And I think you've done great so far, so let's leave that for now and continue with the basics. As you've noticed, you possess a far greater strength than even the turtles, and they are no pushovers. Luckily, it does take some effort to use that strength, so learning to live with it isn't that difficult, you just need to exercise some restraint. The next thing is your new frame, the wings and tail can easily get in the way, making you bigger than you actually are."

Tyroth then walked around so he stood behind April, gently stroking her back around her wings with his fingers.

"Here are the tendons that connect your wings to your powerful back muscles." His hands then moved down a little, stopping just over her tail. "And here are the tendons for your tail, and just like those for your wings, learning how to control them is a little harder than it seems, but at the same time, you unwillingly move them all the same, so you should pick up on the basics fairly quick."

"How do I do that?"

"If you just relax, I'll carefully move your wings a bit, just enough for you to be able to feel the movements." With a soft grip, Tyroth began moving the wings, opening and closing them slightly. "There, you feel that? Just around the shoulder-blades. Now try to follow along, I'll just guide you."

"Okay, like this?"

Slowly, Tyroth stopped moving April's wings, and just held his grip on them as she continued the movements on her own, and after a while he released his grip.

"That's it. Open, then close them. Take it slow, there is no need to rush. Just give it some time, and you'll be able to move them as easily as any other limb."

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." April said after another few minutes.

"That's good, but you also have your tail to think about. Once you have learned how to move that as well, you'll have to learn how to keep both it and the wings in check and moving them together with the rest of your body. But that's for later, for now let's focus on your tail."

She could feel how his hands gently grabbed her tail and started moving it in various directions.

"Just like with your wings, just follow along in the movements. Try not to move your hips though, you don't need hip movements for the tail, it will just make you look silly, unless you're dancing, but that's a whole other thing."

"This feels so weird."

"Trust me, I know. Just keep following my lead, take it slowly."

After a short while, April started moving her tail on her own, while still letting Tyroth keep his hands on it to guide her.

With Tyroth's hands on her body, April felt that her cheeks started to get a bit warm, and she realised that she had never really noticed just how handsome Tyroth was.

Very handsome in fact.

 **Donnie is working hard and things really heated up for a while there, and it seems like it might even more in the days to come.**

 **April's new body has its strengths, but it isn't easy to handle, good thing that she at least have a teacher. Seems like April is seeing Tyroth in a new light as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! This chapter contains mild sexual references. Possible M rating. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Attraction**

While Tyroth and April were out, Donatello continued his research on an anti-mutagen, and actually making some progress, even if it was only a little and at a slow rate. But that would soon be the least of his problem, as Casey entered the lab, and his mood had not improved over the last hours.

"Donnie! You done yet?!" he almost yelled as he walked over to Donatello with angry steps.

"There is no need to raise your voice, Casey. I can hear you perfectly well."

"Then you should hear this too; you'd better turn April back right now, or so help me!" Casey said, grabbing on to Donatello's arm and pulled the turtle out of his lab chair.

"Ow! Cut it out, I'm trying to work!" Donatello said, pulling his arm free from Casey's grip.

"Trying nothing! You haven't done squat! You just sit here fiddling with your damn computer, when you should turn April back again! This is all your fault to begin with!"

"Trust me, I know that, but if you keep interrupting me, it will just take even longer to get anywhere!"

"Nothing but excuses! I'll-"

"Whoa! Easy there, champ!" Raphael said, stepping between the two, having seen Casey going the lab just earlier and followed him.

"Out of my way, Raph!"

"Forget it! And you need to watch that temper. Did I just say that?"

"Yeah, you're the one to talk!"

"You know what, yeah, yeah I am the one to talk! And you know why? Because I've gone through the same thing, back when Mona was turned into a half snake by that cursed necklace. All I wanted was to turn her back again, but I couldn't, and I tried to take out my anger and frustration on the girl Emma, who wasn't even responsible in the first place."

Casey was about to say something in response, but Raphael didn't let him, and continued to talk.

"Look, we're the same you and I, even Tyroth. If our mates are in danger, we're willing to do virtually anything for them, even some really stupid things. Shell, I ran off with Mona on another world, and Tyroth has gone berserk for Sephie's sake. I know it's hard right now, man, but what you're doing won't help April."

"He's right, Casey." said Donatello. "If you really want April to return to normal, try helping me instead, please."

"And what the heck am I supposed to do?! I'm no scientist!"

"For starters, please get off my shell so I can work. I already feel horrible about what happened to April, continuing to blame me won't help. But something that actually would help even more, is if you could find me something with a lot of April's DNA, her human DNA."

"DNA? And where am I supposed to find that?"

"Look through your apartment, see if you can find something from her body. Hair, skin, saliva or blood if you can find it. Anything like that, and the more the better. Think you can do that?"

"If it's for April, I'll do whatever I need to. I'll be back." Casey said and turned to leave. "You'd better hope that this works."

"Trust me, I hope it does."

* * *

Several hours later, Tyroth and April returned, and the female dragon was exhausted from all her training, though more mentally than physically.

"I never really thought that it would be so difficult to be a dragon." April said, stretching her wings and tail a bit. "I guess I should have figured as much, but you make it look so easy."

"Sorry about that, but I have had years to learn how this body works." Tyroth said with an apologetic voice. "Before that, there were times when I could throw myself so off balance that I couldn't even walk straight. You've done a lot better than I did back then."

"Thank you. But in all honestly, I have a great teacher." April said, giving Tyroth a warm smile.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do for a friend, especially during these circumstances."

"Whatever the case, I wouldn't have gotten through this without you. But I think I should go and take a nap, I feel that I need to rest for a bit."

"Sure thing, we can continue whenever you feel ready."

Before April left for the guest room, she threw her arms around Tyroth's neck and gave him a big and long hug, almost intimately, resting her head against his neck, causing Tyroth to blush slightly.

"Thank you, for everything." she said softly, before breaking the hug and walking away.

Following her with his eyes, Tyroth's mind lingered on the close hug, but he didn't think much more of it. She had been through a lot just recently, and obviously she was very thankful for all the help she could get.

"Hey, Tyroth!" he heard a familiar voice call out. Turning around, he saw Sephie hurry up to him, followed closely by Monalisa. "Glad to see that you're back, you were gone quite some time."

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry any of you."

"It's okay." said Monalisa. "We heard what happened with April, and that you were going to help her."

"It was the right thing to do. She need to learn her new body, if only until we can change her back. I'd imagine that all of us would have been better off if someone could had done the same for us back when we transformed."

"I bet we would have." said Monalisa, she then looked over at the room that April and Casey was borrowing. "How is she doing with the training, by the way?"

"Quite good actually. While she need some more time to properly learn how to live with extra limbs, I'm certain that she will get the hang of the most of it in a matter of days."

"That's good to hear. Nice with some good news for a change." said Sephie. "But hopefully, she won't have to deal with that for very long. However, I can't help but wonder..."

"About what, Sephie?" Monalisa asked.

"About the cure for April. Do you think that… that maybe, just maybe, it could work for us as well?"

The question sent the minds of the other two mutants spinning. Not once had they even considered that they too might regain their human forms.

"I… I never thought about that… Is it really possible?" Monalisa asked, her mind clearly troubled by what Sephie had unwillingly set in motion.

Tyroth, on the other hand, began analysing what he understood of Donatello's work, during which he was silent for a short moment.

"If what I've picked up is correct, then… I don't think so." he said.

"No? Why not?" said Monalisa.

"Listen, I'm no scientist like Donnie or April, so I might be wrong, but I don't want you two to get your hopes up only to have it shattered. From what I've gathered, this anti-mutagen sort of counteracts the specific mutagen that created my clones, and now April as well. None of us were mutated in the same way as them, so I don't think it will work on us. That said, however, I wouldn't put it past Donnie to learn from it and maybe one day, actually find a way to make us human again."

"I guess you're right, love. I'm sorry I even brought it up. It just crossed my mind, I didn't want to upset anyone." Sephie apologised, looking at Monalisa specifically.

"No harm done, Sephie." the Lizard Lady said comforting. "I guess we all still long for our old lives, even if we have moved on with our new ones."

"I can't deny that it would be nice to human again," Tyroth said. "but personally I'm more than content with how my life is right now. But I have been lucky enough to reunite with my family, so that might be why. Still, the same might happen to both of you as well, so we'll see what happens in the future."

"Guess there is nothing else we can do than keep hoping then." Sephie sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with hoping. And it could have been a lot worse, trust me." said Monalisa.

* * *

Laying in bed, April had already fallen asleep by the time her head hit the pillow. Everything that had happened over the last hours had taken a hefty toll on her, and the lack of proper sleep followed by her transformation stood for the worst of it.

Falling deeper into her slumber, she soon found herself in a dream.

She didn't know where she was, only that the entire area was engulfed in flames, yet they didn't harm her, she wasn't even bothered by them. The only thing that the fire had done, was burn up her clothes, if she had even had them on to begin with.

Floating through the flames, she felt how they gently licked her naked body, and while she enjoyed their caress, it was the touch of someone else that she longed for, that she desired.

Another figure met her in the middle of the burning fires, emerging from the flames, revealing his visage to April, and her heart skipped a beat in anticipation as Tyroth held out his arms for her. Just as she, he did not have a single piece of clothing on him, leaving nothing up to fantasy.

As their hands met, they pulled each other into a warm and intimate embrace. With the flames caressing their naked bodies, their lips met in a kiss of passion and lust, their hands exploring all of each other as they began to dance the dance most forbidden, their bodies joining as one, as only lovers can, from which the heat outshone that of the raging fire around them.

 **So let's sum this up:  
Casey is still mad at Donnie, who might be onto something.  
Tyroth, Sephie and Mona are hoping that they might become human again one day.  
And April clearly has the hots for another certain Dragon.**

 **Yeah, that's about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Heat**

Two hours had passed since April had gone to rest, and everyone had kept doing their respective chores. Once Tyroth was done with his cleaning, he had headed to the dojo to do some weightlifting to pass the time and keep in shape.

Having worked up a bit of sweat, he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, but passing the guestroom, the door opened and April stepped out in front of him.

"Hey, April. Slept well, I hope."

"Very well, I'm feeling a lot better, especially now that you're here, handsome." she said, looking over Tyroth's body from top to bottom.

Tyroth was a bit surprised by April's behaviour, but he didn't have time to think more about it, as the female dragon wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, pressing her body against his.

"W-what are you doing?" Tyroth asked, feeling rather uncomfortable, but April didn't answer, she just took a deep breath through her nostrils, savouring his scent.

"Mmm… You've been working out… I like that in a man… you smell so good right now..."

April's tail began stroking the inside of Tyroth's leg, while her hands wandered over his back, arms and chest, feeling his muscles. Her eyes filled with desire, locked with Tyroth's.

"I need you so much right now… my body need your body…"

Placing her hands on Tyroth's head, she pulled them closer to each other, their lips almost meeting. Despite knowing that what was happening was wrong, Tyroth couldn't stop himself from following along, he had tired from the very start, but there was something about April that was just so alluring. So arousing.

Right before their lips met, a startling realization struck Tyroth, and he understood what was going on. Quickly pushing them apart, Tyroth poured all his will into focusing on resisting her.

"April! You got to snap out of this!"

But April only eyed the male dragon with glossy, lust-filled eyes, licking her lips in anticipation. Continuing her advances, with no sign of stopping, Tyroth was forced to take more drastic actions. Picking up April, he tossed her into the guest room and closed the door as quick as he could, but he knew that the door wouldn't stop her, not even if it was locked, so he had to figure something out fast, before things got even worse.

Running away from the room, he had only a few seconds before April would get back on her feet and start pursuing him, and he had to use them wisely. At the time, he deemed that his best bet was to loose her in the sewers, keeping away from her until he could figure out something else.

As he dashed towards the exit, he almost collided with Monalisa and Sephie as they were on their way to the kitchen, though all three of them did end up on the floor as they lost their balance tired to avoid each other.

"Oof! Tyroth! What's the rush?" Monalisa asked as they all picked themselves up from the floor.

"Sorry, girls!" Tyroth said quickly, shooting a glance at April's room, and seeing that the door opened, he was just about to get moving again, but Sephie grabbed him by his arm.

"Wait up! What's going on?"

"No time! April's gone into heat!"

As soon as she heard that, Sephie's eyes went wide and she instantly let go of her lover, understanding what was going on. With April having spotted him, Tyroth didn't waste any time continuing to the exit and out into the sewers. Monalisa was about to ask Sephie what was going on, when April dash past them and after Tyroth.

"This is bad! This is very bad!"

"What is going on, Sephie?"

"I'll explain, but first we must get the others! Hurry!"

* * *

A few minutes later, all the mutants in the lair had been gathered in Donatello's lab, including Casey, who had just gotten back from his and April's apartment, and everyone was rather confused with what had happened.

"So, let me get this straight." Casey began. "Tyroth just took off somewhere together with my wife? What the heck is going on?! Is he making moves on April?!"

"No, it's worse than that. She is 'making moves' on Tyroth!" Sephie corrected.

"Why the shell is she doing that? It doesn't make any sense." said Leonardo.

"I don't think she can help it."

"Please explain, Sephie." said Splinter.

"Well, you see, dragons have very powerful mating instincts, at least periodically. Every full moon their lust will increase drastically, and they will desire a mate to reproduce with. It's more or less the dragon equivalent to the menstrual cycle, but it works the same for both genders."

"But why would that affect April now? The next full moon is weeks from now, and she's already had her period." said Casey, still not believing everything.

"I think I can answer that." said Donatello. "Just like the mutation messed with her brain chemistry, and made her rather emotional unstable, it must have done the same to the rest of her systems as well. She's gone into a false heat because of this."

"So, what do we do?" Michelangelo asked.

"I don't know, but what ever we do, we have to do it fast!" Sephie stressed.

"Is there more to this mess?" Raphael asked with a slight sigh.

"You don't know just how strong those instincts are! The first two times, I was lucky enough to be in the mood as well, so we never noticed anything, other than that Tyroth seemed more wild and passionate than usual. But the third time, I wasn't in the right mood, and it ended with him almost raping me!"

The group were shocked to hear that Tyroth of all people would do something like that.

"I can't believe it. Tyroth loves you with all his heart, we've all seen it, and he would never hurt you." said Monalisa.

"At that time, he wasn't himself, and I was able to snap him out of it before it went too far, but I think that it was also in part to he being so strong willed. He felt so terrible after that, it took a long time for him to get over it, but I'm not mad at him, never was, never will be. The following cycles, we knew what to expect, so it was more of a pleasurable inconvenience afterwards. And once master Splinter taught him meditation, it has never been a problem since, he's always been in control over those instincts."

"But April isn't." said Leonardo. "She is a strong-willed woman, but evidently not in her current state."

"Precisely. And unless we can stop her, she might overpower Tyroth and forcibly mate with him. She is almost as strong as he is now, and he wouldn't want to hurt her. That might put him at a serious disadvantage." said Donatello.

"There's more." said Sephie. "A dragon in heat gives off pheromones, and they affect other dragons like an aphrodisiac. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, it was part of their culture of sorts, and, well, I have never been very affected by it, not even sure if it actually does affect non-dragons. But with both Tyroth and April being the same species now, I'm sure her pheromones will have a strong effect on him."

"That's why he took off like he did." said Monalisa. "He's trying to keep his distance, and with April too strong to actually confine anywhere, this was the only way."

"Whoa! Back up a bit, what does that mean?" said Casey.

"It means that if April manages to catch up with Tyroth, if he's exposed to too much of her pheromones, which he just might be if he have to fight her off, he will get more and more tired and potentially loose the fight against his instincts and end up in the same situation as April." Donatello said.

"Say that again, this time in proper English." said Raphael.

"In short, the more tired Tyroth gets, and more time he is close to April, the higher the risk that he won't be able to keep his own instincts in check. Worst case scenario, he may not only let her mate with him, but actively participate in it, regardless of how much he wants to avoid it." Sephie explained.

"Then what are we standing around here for?! We have to stop this madness!" Casey said very agitated.

"Agreed! I've taken far too long to explain this." said Sephie. "We just need to find them before it's too late."

"I'll take care of that." Donatello said, returning to his computer. "I'll just remotely activate the tracker on his shell-cell. If he has it on him, you can use yours to track him down. There, done."

Checking his shell-cell, Leonardo saw that Tyroth indeed had his shell-cell on him, and he was moving east from the lair, but clearly taking any passage he could to keep his distance.

"Got a bead on him, let's move people!"

"I'll stay here and keep working on the anti-mutagen, we need it now more than ever." said Donatello.

"Good luck, children." Splinter said as the group hurried out of the lair.

Though, there was one thing that they still hadn't figured out yet.

"Just what are we supposed to do once we catch up to them?" Michelangelo asked as they ran through the sewers. "Can we really overpower Dragon-April without hurting her, or worse, us?"

"Honestly, I have no idea!" said Leonardo. "Right now, my only idea is to occupy her until Tyroth can find a safe place to hide from her until this blows over!"

"And if it doesn't?" said Monalisa.

"Then we will have a very unruly female dragon to deal with until Donnie can finish that cure!"

"I'm not looking forward to that!" said Casey.

 **Now April's lusting for Tyroth has become know to the rest, and it's not even her own fault.  
But it is her problem, together with Tyroth's, whether he likes it or not.  
**

 **Anyone got any bright ideas of how they will solve this issue?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Mating Dance**

Tyroth ran through the sewers, hoping to keep his distance until he could figure out what to do, but so far he wasn't having any luck. And it wasn't hard to understand why, he was pursued by a lust-filled April, who had set her mind upon mating with him, with or without his approval, not a common problem.

One of the largest problems of the whole ordeal was that April also produced pheromones that were a very powerful aphrodisiac for dragons. He had felt it earlier, and already been affected by it, but he had been able to fight it off at the time, though he feared that he wouldn't be able to do so for a very long time.

As it was, all he could do was to keep on running, for he didn't want to fight April, but if she caught him, he would have to in order to prevent her from doing anything they would all regret. With her strength being close to his own, she was a very dangerous foe, especially since he didn't want to hurt her in any way, she was his friend after all.

He needed to make her calm down and control herself, but remembering how he was during his own periods of heat, the instinct to mate was very strong, almost overpowering even, but he had managed to break out of it thanks to Sephie. But Sephie wasn't a dragon, so she wasn't necessary affected by his pheromones at all, which allowed her to help him snap out of his heat. With both Tyroth and April being dragons, the longer they were close to each other, the worse things would get, as Tyroth's body would also go into heat, and so far, Tyroth hadn't been able to get through to April.

Taking turn after turn in the almost maze-like sewers, he hoped that he would figure something out soon, and that he didn't end up in a dead end. He might be reasonable familiar with the sewers of New York, but not nearly enough to keep check on where he was at the moment, he could in fact find himself face to face with her at any moment if he took one wrong turn too many.

* * *

Back in the lair, Donatello was working overtime to try and solve their current problem, with the help of the anti-mutagen he needed. Thanks to Casey, he had acquired the DNA from April he required, in the form of all the hairs in her hairbrush, of which many of the newer ones still had most of the root left. Cutting up the strains of hairs and placing them in a glass tube, he connected it to a device that would allow him to extract the DNA from the hairs.

As the machine did its job, Donatello returned to studying both April's mutated DNA and the mutagen it self, comparing genetic sequences within both to that of Tyroth's DNA from earlier examinations. This was just one of many things he needed to do, he also had to keep analysing the chemical compounds of the mutagen and their roles in the process of mutation, but once he had April's human DNA, maybe he could start making some real progress on that matter as well.

Looking over the data that he had gathered so far, as much as he hated it he had to give doctor Arden credit. He might be an evil, sick and sadistic man, but he was also a brilliant scientist. The power, and danger, of all his serums, not to mention the complexity of the mutagen, were clear evidence of that. Granted, the man had almost unlimited resources at his disposal, but to manage to create such a powerful mutagenic compound in the short time that Tyroth was their dangerous captive, was astonishing.

Donatello wiped the sweat off his brow with a sterile tissue. The others knew him as a miracle worker, the one who always had the answers to how technology worked, the one that could improvise a smoke bomb in the middle of an alien prison and a battery in an ancient ruin, both times from whatever he had at hand, and the one who would never let them down when time was of the essence. But right now, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle that kind of pressure.

But what choice did he have?

He blamed himself for what had happened to April, and by extent, what was happening right at that moment. He just hoped that he would be able to find the cure before it was too late.

"Man, I wish I had April's help with this." he said to himself.

"Donatello." he heard his master's voice say behind him. Turning around he saw the old rat walking over with a cup of tea, which he placed on the desk next to the turtle.

"Master Splinter?"

"You are working too hard, my son. You must not overexert yourself."

"Sorry, master, but I can't afford not to work hard, not now. April is depending on me, and so are the others as well."

"It is good that you are devoted to your loved ones, but if you continue without pause, you might cause yourself harm or make mistakes. I urge you to at least take a short break to calm down a little before you continue. I took the liberty of preparing some chai tea for you."

Donatello sighed slightly in defeat, but smiled all the same. Splinter only wanted to make sure that he was well, and some tea might be a welcome change from the many cups of coffee he had had as of late.

"I have added a spoon of honey to the tea. Chai is naturally calming, and the honey will give you more energy as well."

Sipping some of the tea, Donatello felt almost instantly that he became reinvigorated. The honey really amplified everything in the tea.

That's when it all clicked.

"That's it! The honey is the answer!" he exclaimed. His excitement over the tea left Splinter very confused.

"Just like the honey amplified the contents of the tea, the dimethyl chlorinide that we added to the sample last night must have amplified the contents of the dragon mutagen!" Donatello said, returning to his computers.

"The truly minimal amount of mutagen that April was exposed to couldn't have been enough to fully mutate her over a single night, if it was then Arden would easily have been able to create plenty more clones of Tyroth from just a few drops of the mutagen! He must have used some form of special equipment to create them so fast as he did, some form of tanks or something to keep them in, to amplify the transformative properties!

If the dimethyl chlorinide could cause this effect on the mutagen, I should be able to apply the same effect to the anti-mutagen, just like April and I theorised! All I need to do is isolate the mutagenic components from Tyroth's DNA, then replace his with April's DNA, and with a sufficient dose of dimethyl chlorinide, I should be able to turn April back to human form!"

"You see, my son, sometimes taking a break is all you need to see things in a new light." Splinter said, even though he didn't understand most of what Donatello had just blurted out.

"Indeed, thank you, master! But I still have a lot of work ahead of me!"

* * *

Back in the eastern parts of the sewers, Tyroth kept running as fast as he could. What he had feared had indeed happened, after taking another turn, he had lost his bearings and almost collided with April, loosing much of the distance he had tried to hard to put between them. And while avoiding her attempt to catch him, he did catch a whiff off her scent, and instantly felt how his focus faltered slightly.

With April right behind him, even the smallest of mistake from his side could spell disaster, so he had to be very careful. Unfortunately, there were things that were outside his control, such as the spot that his foot landed being very slippery from moisture, causing him to loose his balance for a second. And that second was all that April needed, for she flapped her wings to give herself an extra boost, more than enough to tackle Tyroth and sending them both into the wall.

Crashing through a hole in the wall, they rolled around on the ground for a while before Tyroth was able to push her away. Taking a quick glance of their surroundings, Tyroth saw that they were in the same old tunnel that they had trained in earlier, but knowing where they were didn't help in any way at the time, for April was back on her feet just as quickly as Tyroth, and she blocked his way.

With no other option, he raised his fists to defend himself, even though he didn't want to fight April. And with both of them possessing a very powerful healing ability, an actual battle could drag on for a very long time, with neither of them being easy to knock out. This also meant that it was hard to injure either one, but that didn't mean that Tyroth wanted to hurt April either way.

But getting hurt was the least of the problems, because it wasn't anyone's goal.

April eyed Tyroth with lustful eyes before lunging at him. The two grappled for a brief second, with Tyroth using April's momentum to throw her away again, but she easily landed on her feet.

"April! Please! Snap out of it! You don't want to do this!"

But she didn't listen, or if she did she didn't react, instead she lunged at Tyroth again, this time tackling him to the ground and rolling around. When they came to a stop, Tyroth was on top, pinning April to the ground, but he quickly got off her and backed away. While he had had her in a good grip, the pheromones were already affecting him more than he wanted, and such a position would only expose him to it even more. He just couldn't restrain her in such a way.

With nothing stopping her, April just kept coming at him, and more often than not, they ended up wrestling on the ground, and more and more, Tyroth's instincts began to take over. He could feel his lust building, his desire for someone to mate with growing stronger every time they clashed.

And not without reason, for while it might not look it, their fighting was very close to how the mating dance of dragons was preformed. The male and female would wrestle to assert dominance over the other, and while it may seem violent and unloving, to the dragons it was little more than foreplay, and once their passion had run its course, they would be very tender with each other.

That was however of little comfort to Tyroth, given his current situation. After another tumble over the ground, Tyroth found himself on his back with April straddling him, and she quickly pinned his arms to the ground.

He was trapped.

It would have been so easy to give up and get it over with, but his dignity wouldn't allow it, nor would his pride. Letting his instincts take over, he was totally focused on being the dominant dragon of this dance.

His tail wrapped itself around hers, and with a powerful yank, she was pulled off from Tyroth, who quickly reversed their position, now pinning her to the floor. Struggling to get free, she just couldn't escape his grip, and looking into his eyes, they too filled with lust, she understood that she had lost, that she was at his mercy. She didn't dislike that, so she surrendered herself to he who was about to mate with her.

But rather than doing what she expected him to, he headbutted the floor next to her, very hard. It had taken a massive amount of will to break through the lust that he had given in to, and while he was still groggy from the impact, he regained enough control to think clearly again, if only for a while.

Getting back on his feet, holding his aching forehead, he hoped that it was over, but he was wrong. When he didn't claim April, a right that he had won, she understood that the dance wasn't over quite yet, and so she pounced on him again, this time she was determined to emerge the victor.

Tyroth had just turned around to face her when she collided with him, pressing him against the wall. Having the air knocked out of him, and still being a bit groggy, he couldn't put up much of a fight when April pressed her body against his. She licked her lips in anticipation, eyeing him hungrily.

Once again starting to loose control to his instincts, Tyroth anxiously looked around for something that, anything, that could help. Directly to his right, he spotted what could be his saving grace, but he had to act swiftly, and he would most likely only get one shot.

As April kept caressing his chest, slowly moving her hands downwards, she felt how Tyroth wrapped his tail around her waist, not wanting to be apart. But with April in a tight grip, Tyroth jabbed his claws right into the power-line beside him, electrocuting both of them. Despite being an old line, it still had more than enough power to knock April unconscious before any form of surge protections could cut the power.

Once the shock ended, the female dragon fell to the ground, leaving Tyroth as the last one standing.

"That stung…" Tyroth grunted, pulling out his now smoking claws from the power-line. Unlike April, and pretty much everyone else he knew, he had been electrocuted enough times in the past to develop a resistance to it. It still hurt him, but he was in a lot better shape after a shock now than before, and it also helped him to clear his mind from the lust, though he did see stars.

But he had to shake it off, he did not know how have much time he had before April recovered, nor how long he would be able to maintain control. He had to do something, and to keep running obviously didn't work well in the long run. Scanning his surroundings, he spotted a pile of steel bars, several feet long and less than half an inch thick.

Hurrying over to them, he started bending them into shape, turning them into tight fitting bonds for April. Twisting the ends of one of the bars together behind April's back, the metal hugged her torso and arms tightly, preventing all movement. Satisfied with the solution, Tyroth repeated it with all the other bars as well, making sure that she wouldn't be able to escape her bonds. It didn't matter how strong she was if she couldn't get any leverage for that strength.

Finished, he moved April into a more comfortable position, and then sat down many feet away from her, beginning to meditate to regain his focus and control while he waited for her to wake up, which took a couple of minutes more.

"Ngh… where… where am I?" April asked ash she regained consciousness. But when she felt that she was restrained, and saw the steel bars wrapped around her, she was just about to panic.

"No need to be alarmed, April." Tyroth said calmly, not even opening his eyes. "It's for your own sake, I promise."

"Tyroth? What's going on? Why am I tied up in… in reinforcement bars?"

"It was the only thing that would be able to hold you, and the closest things I could find. Do you remember anything of the last hour or so?"

"Last hour? But… oh God… I tried to rape you… how could I?"

"It wasn't your fault, April. You were a victim to overwhelming instincts, I've been that too, it's not easy to deal with, not at all."

"I'm sorry, Tyroth… I'm so sorry…"

"I should be the one apologising. I should have thought about that this could happen, and helped you prepare for it. I know far too well how it is to lose control like that. We'll get through this, April, I promise."

"Thank you… But why are you sitting so far away?" April asked, using her tail to change into a sitting position.

"My instincts are still making themselves known, so I want to keep at least a little distance while I try to regain full control, just in case."

"I understand. And I'm guessing that you won't untie me yet."

"Not yet, no. The bars will have to stay on until we can be sure that this has passed. I'm sorry about that, but it's for your sake."

"I understand, and thank you, I guess. So, what do we do now?"

"For the time being, we'll wait for the others to find us."

"Guys! Are you here?!" they heard Leonardo shout through the opening in the wall.

"Speak of the devil. We're here, Leo!"

Shortly after, the rest of the team entered and saw the signs of the dragon's scuffle, as well as April's metal bounds.

"April! Are you okay?" Casey asked, dropping to his knees in front of his mutated wife.

"Yes, I'm fine, Casey. Just a bit sore and tired."

"What's been going on here?" Michelangelo asked, looking questioningly at April's metal bonds. "Are you into that?"

"Now you're really stupid." Raphael said, whacking his younger brother on the head.

"It's just a precaution. I'll tell you more on the way back to the lair." Tyroth explained.

"So, everything is alright then?" Sephie asked, and Tyroth nodded in response. "That's a relief. I was really worried that something might happen."

"It still might, so I would recommend that April and I are kept apart for the time being."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." said Casey. "Thanks for looking out for her, man. And, you know, not letting her, you know…"

"Don't mention it. Can we just head back home now?"

"Sure thing. If both of you are well enough, then let's head out." said Leonardo.

 **Whew! That was very close to ending badly in many ways. But Tyroth managed to restrain both April and himself enough to avoid it all.  
** **Now it remains to be seen if Donnie's inspiration through tea will lead to a breakthrough.**

 **Also, as with much of this entire story, references to Bloodrayne666's story 'A Dangerous Captive' with the mention of Arden and the clones.  
Seriously, go read Bloodrayne666's stories, they're great! And it's her version of Monalisa that I use in all my TMNT based fics.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Magic Science**

Back in the lair, Donatello was hard at work on the cure for April, after his inspiration from the tea he felt that he was close to a breakthrough. So far, he had been able to separate a sample of the mutagen into Tyroth's DNA and the pure mutagenic compound, and after a few small-scale tests, he was certain that dimethyl chlorinide was the powerful catalyst that he and April had theorised, and it would be a crucial part of the cure as well.

"Let's see here… if I add… but that would… so maybe instead… that could work… no, wait, not right… ah, I see… I missed a colon in the calculi… but then, is that it…?"

As Donatello kept working, Splinter kept a watchful eye on his son from time to time, but the sound of the entrance opening caught his attention and he walked over to see the others return. Though, seeing April with reinforcement bars wrapped around her torso only added confusion to his concerns.

"My children, is all… well?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll let you guys explain, I need to meditate to make sure that I stay in control." said Tyroth and walked away, wanting to keep his distance from April, and the further the better.

"Well, Leonardo?" Splinter asked, turning to his oldest son.

"Let us sit down first, there was a lot of running for some of us."

Shortly thereafter, they were seated in the TV-area, while Tyroth had retreated to the guest-room he and Sephie borrowed, to meditate without any form of distractions.

"Everything went well, master Splinter. We were able to catch up with them, but Tyroth had already dealt with the problem."

"By electrocuting them both!" Michelangelo cut in.

"It was more than enough to knock me out long enough for him to restrain me like this." said April. "And he thought it best that I would remain like this until our instincts are under control again, which I agree on."

"And obviously this much metal is needed to restrain a dragon." said Monalisa.

"This day has been very eventful, but it is good to hear that everything ended well." said Splinter, feeling relieved for April and Tyroth's sake that they were able to avoid a forced mating.

"We're not done yet. April still needs to be turned back to human again." said Casey, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"How's it going for Donnie?" April asked.

"He has been working hard, and it seems that he is making progress, but I do not know how much or what."

"Maybe we should just let him work in peace then." said Sephie. "The rest of us will have to look after April until we can remove her bindings."

"Thanks, Sephie. I don't think that will happen for a while longer, I can still feel those instincts bubbling under the surface. I'm trying to push them away, but they're still there."

"Some sleep might do you some good, though I'm not sure how comfortable that will be with the bindings still on." said Monalisa.

"Don't think she's got much of a choice on that, babe." said Raphael.

"I'll help her to bed, you lot tell Donnie to keep working." said Casey as he led April back to their room.

"At least now he will focus more on April, rather than bothering Donnie." said Raphael. "I thought he was going to strangle Donnie a few hours ago."

"It will be such a relief once this is all over." said Sephie.

* * *

A few hours later, Tyroth emerged from the guest-room, feeling that he had recovered enough strength to fight his instincts, though he would still try to keep his distance from April, just in case. Just by breathing he could feel her scent in the lair, but as long as he didn't get too close, the concentration of her pheromones would be bearable.

Walking over to the lab, he kept his eyes open for any sign of April so he could avoid her if necessary, but she was nowhere to be seen. Inside the lab, Donnie was still working hard, though he did seem to be rather positive.

"Donnie?"

"Oh, hey, Tyroth. How're you doing?"

"All things considered, rather good. But I'm hoping that you got some good news, because I'm not sure how long any of us can endure this."

"With any luck, you won't have to. I've actually figured this out now!"

"You got an anti-mutagen?!" Tyroth asked surprised.

"Not really. Technically, I'm actually cheating a bit."

"Cheating? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I haven't created an anti-mutagen, but rather a modified mutagen. After isolating the components of the mutagen, and removing your DNA from the formula, I managed to identify the exact make-up of the mutagen. While I couldn't use the sample I already have, I was able to make my own, but rather than using your DNA for it…"

"You're planning to use April's human DNA instead! A human mutagen! Ingenious!" Tyroth filled in.

"Thank you. It's really nice to have some people in my life that can understand what I'm talking about, such as you, and especially April and Mona. But yeah, that's my idea, and according to the tests I've done on April's blood sample, it will work. However, there is one problem."

"Like we haven't had enough of those. What is it this time?"

"The potency of the mutagen actually. The amount of mutagen required to turn her blood sample human again, in relation to the amount of blood, is quite high. To turn April human again, we would require several gallons of human mutagen, even with a catalyst as powerful as dimethyl chlorinide, and I don't think I can make that much in the near future."

"Why is that? It sounded like you had everything worked out."

"Everything, except this part. A key ingredient in the mutagen is nyotrinaline, a chemical that is very difficult to synthesise. I only have a small amount of it here, and getting more of it will be incredibly difficult. And we don't have a lot of April's human DNA left either."

"So that's what holding you back."

"Yes, but that's not the actual cause of it. I wouldn't need that much mutagen if it wasn't for her dragon healing ability. It is the true root of this problem, repairing the mutations that the mutagen generate. The only solution that I've found is to overwhelm it, exposing her to more mutagen than her healing ability can handle."

"Should have known. Arden and the Foot used the same tactic when they took me down, flooded my systems with super powerful sedatives."

"Super powerful is right, I analysed the remains of it inside the darts we found that day, and just one of those darts would have been enough to knock out any other mutant we know of, a human would most likely have died from that. And judging by what you told us about their setup to keep you weakened, just the minimal amount of drugs the pumped into you would have been more than enough to take out a dozen elephants or so, and keep them down for quite the time."

"Man, no wonder I felt so extremely under the weather as I did the whole time. Never really thought that my healing rate did that much against the sedatives."

"Your healing factor is something I would have expected to find in one of Mikey's comic books, but it's clearly real, and right now it's an issue I need to figure out to turn April back. And it's a real challenge."

"Hmm… You know, now that I think about it, I think I can help with this."

"Really? You know something I don't?"

"In a way. Remember when the demons invaded?"

"Who could forget, that was a serious threat and a horrible experience. What about it?"

"Well, talking about my healing ability made me remember fighting a certain demon, Toriax. He possessed a healing ability superior to even mine, and even after being cut in half, from head to toe, he just healed it all in seconds. It was only after I used my magic to suppress his healing that Raithior was able to kill him. I was thinking that maybe I could suppress April's healing ability too."

"I see what you're going at, but that demon had gotten his ability from a magic ritual, right? April's from the dragon DNA, so I'm not sure that it will work on her. But then again, magic isn't my subject."

"I hope that I should be able to adjust my magic to work on her as well, but I'm not completely sure. Still, what other options do we have?"

"Not many, I'm afraid. I could keep working on an actual anti-mutagen, but that will take a lot of time, and by then her DNA will most certainly have set, and will be harder to revert." Donatello looked back at his work, all his notes and the mutagen. "You think you can handle the exposure to April long enough to work your magic on her?"

"Don't know, but I have to. There's no other way for me to do this."

"Hmm… give me another hour to get ready, then we will give this a shot."

 **Everyone is back, safe and sound, though the dragons are still drawn to each other.  
** **At least Donnie has made great progress, and together with Tyroth's help, they may just be able to turn April back. But will their combined effort be enough, or is it already too late?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Dragon or Human?**

Little more than an hour later, the entire gang had gathered in the lab, April sitting on a stool in the middle of the room, still bound in metal.

"So you've really done it, Donnie?" Sephie asked. "An anti-mutagen?"

"No, not really. It's actually more of a… an April-mutagen. A mutagen with April's human DNA as the source."

"An April-mutagen? That just sounds weird." said Michelangelo.

"It was the best I could do in less than a day. I'm actually surprised that I've managed to do this much in such a short time."

"Let me get this straight, this will mutate her into a more human form?" asked Monalisa.

"In short, yes."

"What if anyone else would be exposed to it?" asked Leonardo.

"In our cases, probably nothing, and anything that might happen should only be temporary, since all other mutants here were mutated by other sources, and Casey, well, he's human."

"Can't make him more human than he already is. A bit of shame." said Raphael.

"Hey!" Casey objected.

"Should, however, an ordinary animal come in contact with this, it's very likely it would become more human-like, much like us."

"Donnie, you're babbling." Tyroth said from the corner of the lab.

"Right, sorry. Well, if you're ready, April?"

"I am, but I'm worried that it won't work."

"Have faith, miss O'Neil." Splinter said comforting.

"To honest, we only got one shot at this actually." said Donatello, thinking it would be best that they all knew the odds. "If Tyroth can't suppress your healing ability enough, the mutagen may not work, and I don't think we can find enough of the chemicals or your human DNA to make more before your mutation has completely set. But should it come to that, I'll keep working on the anti-mutagen, it will just take more time."

"I understand, Donnie. Let's just get this over with quickly, I can feel how my lust is growing stronger every minute."

"Of course." Donatello said, wiping a part of April's arm above the metal clean with a cotton-ball and alcohol. "Tyroth, if you would, please."

The male dragon walked over to April, placing his hands on her cheeks. Just being that close to each other was enough to make their lust flare up anew, to make their bodies yearn for what they desired, causing April's eyes to start becoming glossy and her breathing more shallow. Tyroth focused all his willpower on the magic he wielded, trying his hardest to block out the urges as he channelled his powers into April's body.

After a few agonizingly long minutes, Tyroth removed his hands and backed away. April tired to follow his movement, enjoying his touch, but he was quick to move out of her reach.

"Okay, Donnie, your turn." he said, his hands shaking.

Donatello quickly moved up and let the syringe needle pierce the skin of April's left arm, injecting her with the whole dose. As he pulled out the needle, he felt a glimmer of hope when he saw that the small hole didn't heal and a small amount of blood started to trickle from the wound. Placing a small band-aid over the wound to stop the bleeding, and the potential loss of the mutagen, Donatello and the others waited with baited breath, yet nothing happened.

Lowering her head in defeat, April noticed a tickling feeling in her left hand, and looking at it, she saw that it had started to change. The red scales slowly turned more pink and less scaly, the black claw-like nails shrinking and changing colour. In short time, her hand was seemingly fully human again, and the change kept spreading throughout the rest of the arm from the injection.

As the mutagen spread through her body, more and more became more and more human. Her facial features returned, giving her back her nose, lips and ears at the expense of her fangs, muzzle and horns. The wings and tail started to shrink and regress into her body, their mass being absorbed back into her form. Her muscles shrank as her physique became her old one, though she did seem slightly more fit than before her initial transformation. Blinking a few times as her vision blurred, it cleared up as her eyes became human again.

After only a few moments, April was fully human again.

"It worked… It worked. It worked! I'm human again!"

Both Donatello and Tyroth sighed in relief, and the dragon walked over to April, using a single mana claw to cut the metal bars, freeing her from her bonds. Monalisa gave April a bathrobe to cover herself up a bit, since the pants were still modified for a tail, and she gladly accepted it.

"Thank you, Mona." she said, with Casey holding her close. The two kissed, but after that, April gave her husband a knowing look, nodding to Donatello.

"Um… yeah, thanks, Donnie…" he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"And?" April said, nudging him in the side.

"And… I'm sorry… very sorry… I overreacted."

"It's okay, Casey, I know how mates can be." Donatello said with a smile, looking at both Raphael and Tyroth. Raphael frowned at his brother while Tyroth just smiled.

"Not to bring down the mood and all, but are we sure that this will last?" Raphael asked.

"I'm sure, one hundred percent sure even." said Donatello. "But I would still want to make a few quick tests in the days to come, just to be on the safe side."

"But that can wait until tomorrow." said Splinter. "This has been a long and eventful day, and it is rather late now. Some rest will do us all good."

"I agree wholeheartedly with master Splinter." said Donatello. "For I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted after this."

"You're not the only one, Donnie." said April. "I didn't get much sleep last night myself, for obvious reasons. And getting turned back also took some out of me, but it's good to be myself again. Though, now that I think about it, I would have wanted to learn how to fly first, just to have done it."

"We could always get you a hang glider. I could teach you how to ride the winds." Tyroth suggested.

"I might just take you up on that offer one day, but for now, I will be happy with just some sleep."

As the others agreed, April gave her husband another hug, and as she did, she whispered in his ear.

"But there will be no rest for you, my heat is far from over." she said in such a way that it gave Casey chills.

Heading back to the guest room, the human couple locked the door and wasn't seen until the next day. But as the others headed to their respective rooms, both Tyroth and Sephie glanced knowingly at the humans' room.

"I hope Casey is up for what's coming." Sephie said with a small grin.

"If April still got as much lust in her system as I think, he might be the one being exhausted tomorrow. And he may not be the only one." he said with a smirk, gently grabbing Sephie's behind.

"Should have known." she giggled. "Well, I won't say no, so take me to heaven and back, lover."

* * *

Several days passed, and April showed no signs of reverting to her mutant form, not even in any of the tests Donatello preformed, which was a great relief for the brainy turtle. Sitting by his computer in the lab, he continued to work on the original anti-mutagen, if only in theory with what he had learned, writing down notes.

'The 'April-mutagen' was a success. All the tests over the last few days have confirmed that her human DNA remains normal. The whole procedure would however have failed if it hadn't been for Tyroth's magical abilities, but should something similar happen again, we may not have that option. I have to make sure that I get more adequate protection to avoid this kind of situation in the future.

Regarding my original work on the dragon-mutagen, I have learned a great deal from this event, but so far, the only way to counter Arden's creations would be to make the same kind of serum that I used for April, a mutagen with their human DNA. It would be an expensive undertaking in terms of resources, and identifying their former human selves, let alone acquiring their human DNA, could prove next to impossible.

A proper, generalised anti-mutagen would be the best option, targeting the mutation at the source, though the effectiveness is still uncertain. Also, fielding such a serum against the Foot will put us in danger, should Arden manage to acquire even the smallest sample of it. I have no doubt that he would be able to use it against us, so it should only be used as a last resort against his most dangerous creations, and only if we can be certain that no traces are left behind.

Regarding the relation between us and both the anti-mutagen and the base of the 'April-mutagen', further studies have shown that despite the potency of the serums, they would have no effect on mutants not created by mutagens with the same chemical base as the original. With us turtles and master Splinter having been mutated by alien waste chemicals, Monalisa by a mixture of reptile poisons and toxic waste, and the Mutopians by magical waters, none of us would be able become human, or revert to our original forms, with the current mutagens.

For better or worse.

End of note.'

 **And End of Chapter as well as Story. With April back to human form again, things can get back to the normal level of abnormal that they are used to.**

 **I hope that you've all enjoyed this little crazy idea I had, and I will see you later with more stories.**


End file.
